Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple user equipment devices (UE). Each UE communicates with one or more base stations, such as an evolved Node B (eNB) via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the eNBs to the UEs, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the UEs to the eNBs. This communication link may be established via a single-in-single-out, multiple-in-single-out or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system. In this regard, the UEs can access wireless network via one or more eNBs.
In LTE, both frequency division duplexing (FDD) and time division duplexing (TDD) are supported, and devices can utilize one of multiple subframe configurations in communicating using TDD where a subframe configuration defines which subframes of a frame are for downlink communications, which subframes of the frame are for uplink communications, which subframes of the frame are special subframes for switching from downlink to uplink communications, etc. In recent LTE development, it is possible to dynamically adapt a TDD subframe configuration based on actual traffic needs, which is known as enhanced interference mitigation for traffic adaptation (eIMTA). An evolved Node B (eNB) in LTE, for example, can indicate a modified subframe configuration to a group of one or more served UEs in layer 1 signaling. This dynamic switching, however, may result in interference between neighboring cells, where the neighboring cells frequently switch between having conforming downlink/uplink communications (i.e., the same subframes in neighboring cells are configured for downlink or configured for uplink) to subframes configured for non-conforming downlink/uplink communications (i.e., the same subframes in neighboring cells are configured to communicate in different directions).